The Ronin Tenshis: Choices of the Cursed Child
by Alexis Bromad
Summary: Chapter 3! Hehehe, one of my fav. Mushy/Fluffy chapter. We meet 2 new people, girls, Cye's Lover, and anouther Make-out Scean. Enjoy!!
1. Chapter 1

The Ronin Tenshi:

The Ronin Tenshi:

Choses of the Cursed Child

By Sixela + Alexis Bromad, With help from Lily, Stratta-Chan, Tyria Darklight and Tons of help from Zpan Sven

Rating: R (Some parts could be NC-17, I'll give you fare Warning)

A/N: I made understanding who's taking easer, I have font colors. 

FONT COLORS

Kayura

Ryo Rowen Cye Kento Sage Kale or Cale 

Dais

Kari

Jun

All 23 now, Cye's soon to turn 24. Also I might as well warn you, Rowen and Sage steel most of the spot light in this story. And Sage my seem OOC at times, but I never read the OVA's so I figured that they went on with their lives. You'll understand what I mean when you come to the part. Cye in the beginning of this story is Bi, okay, I don't care if you flame me. Because, Cye does fall in love with a girl, Love at first site, and they get engadged by the end of the story. Take a guees who his lover is at first? You'll see *Evil Grin*. At first this story will see starnge cuase I start in a battle, but everything will make scence. Okay I've noticd the A/N are getting long. So, Please enjoy my story! If you don't like it I'm sorry you read it, if you like it thanx for reading it! Alexis, I mean Sixela, I mean, whatever. Can you type up the story now? Yes Rowey-chan. : Gigals: Why do you always call me that? Why can't you call me Rowen? Just cause. Lokk hope everyone likes the story! Oh one more IMPORTANT Thank You! Thank you [][1]Eternal SailorM! You gave me almost all my Armor names!

Rowen Laughed at the Solders. They stood on the battlefield. Tulpa was some how back.

"Kayura! I thought we killed Talpa?"Ryo yelled.

"Yaeh, waz up with dat?"Rowen yelled.

"I'm sorry it only gets worse!" She screamed. Suddenly two Warlords apered.

"Miss me Sage?"Kale yelled. Dais stood next to him with an Evil smerk on his face.

"Oh my God! There back!" Rowen stated.

Before they knew it Dais and Kale were down, all bloody and clatered up. The Ronin boys were laughing at them, once agin.

"You guys think you can pull this agin? Give it up, this is getting old."Kento bosted. Sage took a deep laugh trying to imitate Kale and stood over him. He Put both of his hands on his sword as he pointed it over Kale.

"No Kale my Beloved!"a voice yelled. Suddenly 2 girls wearing Black and Gray ran out of a bright light."Armor of Makai, I call you to surouned me!"The back on called.

"Armor of the Eturnal Reiki, sound thee!" the whit one yelled. She had arrmor with large shoulder spikes, her helmit had a sideways 8 on it, one side was white the other was purple. The boots were True Hig-Heels. A white cape felew around it. The other one was simlear except instead of white it was Black.

"Energy Drain from heart!"the wite on called and charged at Sage.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh!"he fell over. He then tried to get up he felt so weak.~Some sleep whould help~he fanted. The black one kneeled next to Kale.

"Heal by our gods! I comand!"she screamed. Then Green and White bubles aroused around Sage.The White Lady Warlord walked over to him and took a bubble wich seamed to be filled with Lighting. [A/N: Elimet/Symbol is lighting!]The White brought it back to her Sister, Black. Black stood over Kale and Dais and held the ball of Light over them. SuddenlyRowen charged at the white one. He saw a flash of Light and was down.

"Muhahaha I'm back you Ronin Brats!!"Kale laughed and charged at them. Lady Kayuracharged at White, the Black saw this and charged at her. Kayura hit the White one with the Anchents Satff, well it whouldn't hit her , and the White grabed it. She begain to shake as if she was possed or being shocled, when she fell still holding the staff. Slowly her armor was turning brighter. Dais and Kale noticing this went after Kayura. Ryo diving jumped to fight beside her. The White one's armor was glowing even brighter now.

"Get her Lady Jun!"Dais cried. The Dark Lady grabed the White one. In a Bright falsh of light they all dissapered.

"What the ____ was that?"Rowen asked standing up.

"That my friends was the armor of Reikai and Makai. They are two of Badmons lost armors. He like Tulpa made Armors, for what reson were still trying to figure it out. Reikai is the White armor of the Spirt World, and the Black one was Makai armor of the Demon world. Both live off of Pure energy or Manna. Reikai lives off the Prue Life engergy, the spirts that bring it to her can be Evil or Good, making her Good or Evil. Makai lives off the Karmi energy of the spirts."

"What's Karma?" Rowen asked rubbing his head. Everyone turned to Sage. "Sage?"

"Why me?" He looked around at everyone. "Okay, Karma. Karma refers to both action and the law of cause and effect that rules life and rebirth. Or the sum of Human actions, if good can bring you closer to Nivana. If you want a longer speech Rowen have your Girlfriend explain it to you." Sage replied. Rowen just stuck his tounge out at him.

"We should get back to the house." Kayura told everyone.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=7452



	2. Chapter 2

Ronin Tenshis: Choices of the Chosen Child

Ronin Tenshis: Choices of the Chosen Child

_By Sixela + Alexis Bromad, With help from Lily, Strata-Chan, Tyria Darklight and Tons of help from Zpan Sven_

Rating: R (Some parts could be NC-17, I'll give you fare Warning)

A/N: All 23 now, Cye's soon to turn 24. Also I might as well warn you, Rowen and Sage steal most of the spotlight in this story. And Sage may seem OOC at times, but I never read the Ova's so I figured that they went on with their lives. You'll understand what I mean when you come to the part. Cye in the beginning of this story is Bi, okay, I don't care if you flame me. Because, Cye does fall in love with a girl, Love at first site, and they get engaged by the end of the story. Take a guess who his lover is at first? You'll see *Evil Grin*. At first this story will see strange cause I start in a battle, but everything will make scene. Okay I've noticed the A/N are getting long. So, Please enjoy my story! If you don't like it I'm sorry you read it, if you like it thanks for reading it! (_Rowen)Alexis, I mean Sixela, I mean, whatever. Can you type up the story now?_ (Me)Yes Rowey-chan. : Giggles: (Rowen)_ Why do you always call me that? Why can't you call me Rowen?_ (me) Just cause. Look hope everyone likes the story! Oh one more IMPORTANT Thank You! Thank you [Eternal SailorM][1]! You gave me almost all my Armor names! ((Don't you love this Color?? Orchard!!)) 

Part 2

Back at the house everyone ran around. Mia and Kayra were in the library, Cye was cooking, Ryo, Kento and Yule were playing soccer with White blaze, Rowen was preparing for his date, Sage, of course being the master and all, was helping him.

"No I don't wanna wear a tie! Kari said it should be casual!" He wined. "Please, I wanna wear my blue sweater. Or a Dress Shirt!"

"But Rowen it looks nice! Don't you want to look good?" Sage threw him a tie. "Besides…. If she doesn't like it she can just take it off you"

"Man your da Master! But can I have my other one? Please." Rowen asked, "She likes the Midnight Sky. Please I'm giving her Moon and Star earrings."

"How do you know she loves the midnight sky? Hey wait…. You, no fair, you.. you" Sage asked while fixing Rowen tie.

"No, rember that night I didn't come home till late? We fell asleep on the porch talking about the Stars. I fell so lucky that I had meet her." Rowen Explained. 

"I'm so happy for you man. I once found a girl like that. We once were engaged. But I had to let her go. Kari was her name too. Did I mention we were engaged? Good luck man!" Sage told friend.

"Bud, Pal, Could I ask you for one more thing…?"

"No, I don't have any of those Rowen!" Sage said in shock.

"No! I wanted to borrow some clone." Rowen laughed.

"Sure man Sorry."

Cye was working in the gym. Just how he liked it all alone. He didn't know how to explain it to the guys… the fact he was Bi... well not anymore, Kari was the last girl. Thinking of her reminded him of Sage. With his hard Chest, how Cye wanted him to be warming up with him. 

"I couldn't do that to us. He's not like me. Were just friends!" Cye screamed as he curled up. "One," he counted. He closed his eyes. ~Two, got to stop. He's still not over her. Three, but man he's fine. That hard chest, I can just image the sweat coming off of it. Four, I've got to stop.~ "Five, these things get harder every time. Look at my Shirt, sweat stained already." He took it off to show his soft chest.

Rowen Hated driving. He hated focusing on the road. He turned the radio on.

**_Despite for changing, starving for truth,_**

**_I'm closer where I started, I'm chasing after you._**

**_I'm falling even more in love with you_**

(Life House, Hanging by a moment)

"Gotta love this system" he Sighed. He was driving to Kari's house, well her apartment. There it was a tall building. After parking he ran up the steps, all six floors. He wanted to look strong.

"Stop being so nervous. Why am I nervous?" He asked himself. He reached her hallway. "Number 9" he saw her door. From the other side he heard a noise.

"Meowoowoo!"

"OkayTyler, you wanna go out.. I'm comin'.. I'm comin'." Rowen walked up to her door. She began to open it.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, how art thou?" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Wazz up Kari? I didn't expect you to greet me at the door." He said as he kissed her forehead. He pulled away to see his face.

"God I look horrible. I've been so involved in my work that I hadn't gotten ready yet. Sorry love, come on in." she turned around and walked back inside. 

Rowen kneeled down and petted the cat. "Good Kitty!" he whispered.

Ryo, Kento, and Yule were laughing hard. They had been playing soccer with white blaze. White Blaze hit the ball hard and it went flying across the yard. 

"Yuli go get that. Please?" Ryo asked. They boy ran to the other side of the yard. The guys were laughing because they were on ball number seven, no thanx to White Blaze.

"Um, Ryo!!! You'll never guess what…!" Yuli Cried.

"What, let me guess, dead ball?" Ryo Cried with a smile.

"Greetings, I come in peace, and for Cye." A voice said walking across the yard.

"Sekment!!!" Ryo and Kento whispered.

***********************************************************************

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=7452



	3. Chapter 3

Ronin Tenshis Choices of the Chosen Child

Ronin Tenshis Choices of the Chosen Child

Chapter 3

Cye was doing crunches for a while. He had gotten all wet by his sweat. He had gotten over Sage. 

"One-o-Ten" he coughed. ~_How to tell the guys?I mean he was our worst enemy? I'm not sure myself about him. But he's my lover now. ~ _

"One-o-twelve. How can I tell them?! How!" he screamed.

"Tell who?" a female voice asked. Cye looked down and say a girl about his age. "I said Tell who?" She asked again.

Cye fell down. She had blue hair, lighter than Rowen's, but a soft blue. Big Blue eyes too.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl, trying to stand up.

"The names Lady Frost, your Cye of Torrent. The Ronin of Trust and of Water. Please call me Lady Winter for now. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl giggled, "*cough* I'll wait till you get dressed."

"Oh, sorry" Cye threw his shirt on," So why, how, and who are you, My Lady Winter?"

"Thank you, how shall I say this? I'm one of Badoms lost armors. There are seven. You meet today two, Reikai and Makai. I am the third, Armor of Yume, or Dreams." She Said Cye looked puzzled. "Just forget it. Lady Flare is coming she can explain it better. All I came to say is, number one watch out for Strata, he's nothing more than a pawn, and Anubus is coming back soon!"

"Are you stating?" Cye HAD to ask. "Please say you are..." He finished, looking into her eyes, not believing his.

"Sorry my dear *Bishoonen. If you can put up with Flare we'll be back." She whispered as she leaned towards him. He leaned in too; they meet in a soft kiss! Cye didn't pull back in amazement, her lips felt so right and good. When she pulled back they were both flushed.

"I'll be back for the rest." She smiled and began to fade. Cye watched her still stunned.

Rowen kicked back ageist the couch at Kari's. The two were celebrating their 2-month anniversary at her place and they just fished a wonderful dinner.

"That was good Kari, Cye couldn't of done better!" Rowen laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kari said with a killer Smile. She tossed her Arbor brown hair off her shoulder as she put the last dish up. "Now explain why you wore a _Tie My dear..." She said sitting next to him on the couch. " I could have sworn I said you shouldn't of." She flashed her soft brown/green eyes at him._

"Aww, come on Babe. My friends wouldn't let me outa the house with out one. Oh I almost forgot." He said reaching down into his pocket. He jumped off the couch and pulled Kari with him. "Come on!" he pulled her out onto the Porch.

"What do you want Rowen?" She asked coming out the door behind after him. He could tell she had slipped on lip-gloss real quick.

"Kari Sight, You know what today is? Our two month anniversary, and for two months I have been in total bliss." He turned and used the stereo remote and turned on the radio. Life House was on, he sang along. 

"I'm fallen even more in love with you." He laughed, "I can't rember the rest. Anyway it's been total bliss and I have never been so happy in my life. And I have to tell you this, Kari Sight, I Love You. More than can be explained." He reached down into his pocket.

"Rowen... Oh my, I can't explain how much you're right," She began "Who says no two stars are alike? They might be a little different, but they still shine together. That didn't sound right..." She was cut short by a soft kiss on the lips.

"Kari... Shut up!I um... Bought you these." He handed her a small box. She smiled at him and then opened the box. She closed the book and looked back at him.

"Rowen, there, there, gorgues, you didn't have to." She looked up at him lovingly.

"Yes I did Babe." He said with is strong New York accent. She put her arms around his neck, and then looked softly into his eyes. He held her body close to his.

"Rowen Hibisha I love you, more than any mortal knowledge could ever except." She whispered into his ear.

"The world will never know how much I love you." He whispered back into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Rowen" she whispered. "Let me get your gift." She pulled away. Rowen had to step around the porch for a moment and take a deep breath.

"Beloved, here. It's not much. It's a, well look at it." She whispered as she handed it to him. He took it and opened it. He was amazed. A Blue Star on a silver chain.

"What is it? It's a necklace, duh, bit it looks... Different.' He asked.

"My Mother gave it to my father for the two month anniversary. He died three years ago. My mom wanted me to be in love with" She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. Rowen pulled her in closer.

"Rowen?"

"Yes?" he answered annoyed.

"Can I take the dumb tie of yet?" She whispered sweetly and began to undo his tie. Then she undid the top two buttons and laid her head on his chest." Much better" She sighed as he kissed her forehead. "I love you" Whispered.

"And I you" he hugged her. They stood there watching the stars.

** **

Kale smiled brightly as he nudged Dais.

"My Lady Jun, look at your sister! I thought you said she would have a toy relationship with him?" Dais asked.

"My Beloved Dais, Love and Lust are so easily confused. Love, specially Kari's, is hard to fight." Lady Jun explained. "I mean Come on guys she is my sister." She ran her fingers threw her lover's hair. "Dais, your hair is so soft today. I love it when it soft so I can run my fingers threw it." She gave him a flirty smile. Dais stroked her check, then in a swift movement pulled her close and nibbled on her lips. She put a finger to the lips and moved them down to her neck.

"Better, Kale don't you want to celebrate too?" She wined Kale sighed. "Oh, come on, Dais can share! Ouch, Danm it Dais!" she pushed him away. Kale pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Is this better my Lady? I hope it is" He kissed her check, then her lips. She turned and they meet in a deep kiss. She moaned at his touch. Slowly his tongue entered her mouth and she returned the favor.

"Not Fair" Dais wined.

"There… is… enough... for..." She pushed back. "Dais get your @$$ over here!" Dais walked behind her and began to nibble on her neck.

"What is this?" A booming voice yelled. Jun dropped down to one knee and knocked the guys down too.

"I'm Sorry Master Tulpa. Please forgive _ME. We got caught up." She Begged._

"Stand up Lady Jun. You should be proud of your sister. She is living her life on the line." Tulpa reported. "And _YOU, You shall sit in the high throne beside me when we win!" Both Warlords looked jealous."That will be our day my lady. If only your brother Anubus would see this."_

"Lady Kari can tell him about it in h***!Hahahahaha!" Lady Jun cackled.

"That is so true my Lady Jun. Kale, Dais you may rise now." The Warlords followed the order. " Sekment is still lose. YOU MUST find him. He is a danger to us." Tulpa commanded.

"As you wish my Lord." Dais spoke.

"We shall do as you command _Master Tulpa." Kale spoke._

All the Warlords Disappeared.

_Sage sat on his friend's bed looking out the window. There was knock at the door._

_"Yes?" Sage asked_

_"Hey Sage, it's Cye can we talk?" Cye asked sheepishly._

_"Sure come in. Warning, I'm shirtless." Sage Replied. Cye walked in and gasped._

_"Hi Sage" Cye spit out. Sage only had a pair of boxers on, silk boxers. (A/N: Please wipe the drool off your keyboard!!)_

_" I know you want to talk about Kari. Our Kari..." Sage said looking out the window._

_"Yes, Something like that. Sage can I ask you something? Do you, how to say this, care about people who are Bi?"_

_"What people do in their room is there own thing. Me, I don't know why?" Sage asked in surprise._

_"Never mind, I saw some kind of weird vision today. Some Lady of Winter or frost came. I sound like a Lonny."_

_"I know; Kari is back too. Tell me about this vision."_

_"How do you know it's her?"_

_"I can sense her mystic power. We both have it. That's why her family and my own thought we'd work out. She was terrified by her own power. Cye she's back. Rowen is dating our Kari!"_

_"This blue hair Lady called Lady Frost, or winter, she told me to watch out for Rowen and that Anubus is coming back."_

_"Cye" Sage asked looking out the window. "Are you Bi, please tell the truth."_

_"Sage," Cye whispered. "Why must you know?" He walked up to Sage._

_" I want to know, nothing will change, after one thing." Sage whispered in his ear._

_"Sage..." Cye whispered. "Yes I am," He breathed, his breath hitting Sage's neck softly. With the completion of the words Sage leaned forward and they kissed Softly. Sage pulled Cye in closer._

_Sage woke up cold sweat; he looked at the clock 2am._

"God it was a dream thankfully." Sage gasped. He looked over at his best friend's bed. "Rowen is still gone." He sighed. Sage wondered how the hell he could of come up with that dream.

"Glad you enjoyed the Dream my Lord?" a female asked him. She was wearing a dark blue dress that left little to the imagination. She had chestnut colored hair that shaped her face. Blue streaks stood out in it.

"Who are you?" He asked jumping out of his bed. "What do you want?"

"You are Sage Date, also known as Sage of Halo, the Ronin of Curtsy and Wisdom." She replied. "But don't ask anymore questions." 

Sage sat on his bed calmly. "Come sit, let us talk like normal people."

"Very well, I am Lady Celestial. I am also your friend Rowen's 1/2 sister. Like your friend, I will tell you Rowen's in trouble, you're right about Kari. She has no clue what is happening to her. She is a zombie, living in a fantasy world. During the fight Badmon posses her. Rowen just thinks she's a normal girl."

"What can we do?"

"Save her!" and with that she grabbed his throat and pushed him ageist the wall. "Do you see my point?"

"Yes... I ...see..." Sage spit out. He looked at her soft blue eyes, Rowen's blue eyes. "How can we save her?"

: Only Amber knows, on that note, he's coming back."

"Why are…. You... Holding. Me. like. This...?" He asked between breaths.

"Because if I don't you might fight me."

"Is.... That… challenge?" Sage smiled. Then her threw her down in a flash. She fought back and pined him to the ground.

"I admit defeat." Sage said laughing, lying on his back. He looked up at her face; her hair fell on his face. She looked like Rowen when he beat Sage at something.

"Your good"

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Lily"

"Pretty Name"

"Hot Guy"

"Where did you learn martial Arts?"

"Can I let you up?"

"I don't mind laying her like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` END~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A/N: Yes there down here today… Now I don't owe The Ronin Boys, I own the Tenshi's though. As I said, you'd learn who the lover of Cye was, now his new GF shows up. Isn't Kari Sweet? Jun a bitch? Me a Genius? Anyway let me know!!!

Bishoonen= Hot Guy in Japanese.

Thanks,

Please Review,

Sixela and Alexis Bromad


End file.
